


I Now Pronounce You

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Its Harry and Draco's wedding day, and here are the vows that they've written for each other.





	I Now Pronounce You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).



> For PollyWeasley, whom I love immensely and wanted Drarry marriage vows. I hope you have a good day today, darling. 
> 
> This is a 365 fic, and has the following prompts:  
> 1\. Universal 2. Crimson. 3. Borrow.

**Draco:**

I was always so afraid to love. Fearful that I’d be left weak, vulnerable and exposed. I thought it was a universal con, a trap for the sentimental. 

But then, two years ago I met you again, wearing that _ridiculous_ crimson Weasley jumper, and a life I thought I’d thrown away at seventeen came alive for me once more. You _demanded_ I accompany you to some Ministry party, and it only took three owls to convince me to go. Even though I tried to push you away, you never once gave up on us. You’ve shown me what it is to be wanted, what it is to be cared for. You _are_ as gallant, as kind and as handsome as the _Prophet_ loudly declares. 

I love you, Harry Potter, and stand here today in front of all the people we love I can honestly say I’ve loved you forever. 

I stand here weak, vulnerable and exposed by the strength of this love. I can promise that this love will stay steadfast and true for every day that I remain on this Earth. 

**Harry:**

Well… I’m not going to pretend I’ll follow that up with anything _quite_ as elegant. When I told Ron we were writing our own vows, he actually _laughed_ , said I should borrow his. But even though I’m not a man of fancy words, I do know exactly what I want to say today. 

I want to say this: Draco, you are the love of my life. 

You’re the funniest person I’ve ever known, devastatingly gorgeous and unbearable to live with. Your ability to have the last word on _any_ subject still astounds me, and somehow, you always know exactly how to make me feel better when I’ve had a bad day. Must be magic, I suppose. 

I’ve nearly lost you so many times before, and I would live though every bad day, every dark hour if I knew it would lead me to today. You are my lover, my friend, my soulmate, and I’ll love you always. You’ve made my life complete, Draco. 

You are my family, my home, and my life, forever more, is one with you stood beside me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
